


Why is there a dead goldfish in my trailer?

by chrisjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisjen/pseuds/chrisjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes back to his trailer to take rest but there's  a surprise waiting for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is there a dead goldfish in my trailer?

Jared came into his trailer to relax but… the place was a complete mess. Everything was in hashes. Jared was shocked to see his trailer like this which was always so clean and nice. Food containers littered the floor, there were under garments everywhere. Even the gold fish was dead, which was very strange since Jared never had a goldfish.  
He spotted someone sitting on his chair singing and playing guitar. “Jensen what the fuck!” Jared shouted, his nostrils flaring. Why was Jensen here sitting naked covering his genital parts with the guitar? Jared wondered.  
“Jared!” cried Jensen and stood up revealing his erection. Jared took a step back, he was very much confused as to what was happening; was he dreaming? Did the black hole swallow him up? Was this the eighties?  
“Jensen, um, what are you doing here?” Jared asked but he didn’t want Jensen to answer.  
“I thought I’d move into your trailer since I don’t like my trailer that much.” Jensen said flashing a bright grin which was so bright Jared couldn’t see anything for a moment. Just like staring at the sun, he thought and he could he see everything again.  
“What? No Jensen you can’t share my trailer, we already share our underwear’s.” Jared said hurtfully and started pushing Jensen’s ass towards the door.  
“But Jared we love each other remember?” Jensen said as his naked body was almost out of the trailer.  
“Yes, we do but I need some man time alone here, you never let me jerk off on my own.”  
A dark cloud passed over Jensen’s face. He was about to cry. Aww.  
Jensen took his guitar and started walking out of the trailer when Jared held his hand. Yes, Jared was gonna take him in finally. They were going to share the trailer too! This was destined to be.  
“Jensen?”  
“Yes, Jay?”  
“Take my saxx under wear and wear it, your ass is too perfect for this world.” Jared said and closed his trailer door.  
Jensen smelled Jared’s under wear which smelled good, very good.  
Jared was left wondering why on earth there was a dead goldfish in his trailer.  
The End.


End file.
